


my sweet little dragon king

by crystalldragon



Series: Genyatta Week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genyatta Week, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalldragon/pseuds/crystalldragon
Summary: Genji tells Zenyatta stories about his childhood nicknames.For Genyatta Week 2018, Day 2: "Nicknames"





	my sweet little dragon king

_Sparrow._

Zenyatta adored this nickname. How it fit to small, swift and clever Genji. The sparrow he had helped, with diligent nursing, back to his feet. The sparrow that had been freed from his own prison, emerging as a being so bright and beautiful like no other.

Judging from Genji’s stories, his father sounded like a respectful, polite person who had held his sons in high regards. He had been somewhat strict from what he has told him, but still wanted the best for his family.

 

“Sparrow.” Zenyatta repeats, fascinated by the story Genji just told him. “What a cute name.”

A bashful laugh comes from Genji then, which warms his blanket-covered body further. “I’ve got another story similar to this one.”

“Tell me?” the omnic asks, still inquisitive about every bit of the former playboys life, even though they have already shared many stories in their time together.

"My mom used to call my dad her 'lovely dragon king' and Hanzo and me her 'sweet little dragon prince'. It was really cute if I'm being honest. She was always so full of love and positivity... just like you." Genji shifts beside him and closes his eyes, slowly drifting off while Zenyatta strokes his hair. 

They've been laying tangled together on the bed for half an hour now, talking about everything and nothing. Genji had been telling him stories of his childhood, head on the omnics chest, drifting between awake and asleep.

"Hm, is that so?"

"Mmh," he murmurs in response. "Actually, it was my idea. I used to always ask mom when I would get my dragon. And when I heard her calling dad 'dragon king' I pleaded with her that I want to be a dragon king too." He giggles as he fondly remembers those simpler times. "She looked at me with that caring smile of hers and answered 'Someday you'll be one.' and then said, 'For now, you and Hanzo will be our little dragon princes.' and then started calling us that. Hanzo, of course, thought it was childish but I knew that deep down he liked it. Like he did with most things.” He yawns then, fatigue taking over him.

With a soft chuckle, the omnic lets his orbs circle around them, the soft clinging sounds soothing Genji further until he finally falls asleep. 

"Good night, lovely dragon king," he whispers before powering off his systems, going into hibernate mode as well.

 

― ― ― ―

 

As Zenyatta wakes up the next day, his first thoughts are about the peaceful night before, and with a fond hum he turns around to face Genji, still sleeping soundless beside him. Because Zenyatta only needs a few hours of charging, he usually wakes up before Genji. During this time, he either meditates, looks at photos and videos on the net or simply admires his partner. 

Today is one of the days where the focus lies on the latter. Ever so gently, he runs his hands through the cyborgs bright green hair. Since he never had hair of his own, he enjoys washing and combing Genji's hair. He especially loves the fluffy texture after a fresh coloring. It was relieving to see how much happiness he had gained from styling his hair, back as a youth and even now. Moving on, he brushes over his cheeks, over the scarred surface. As much these scars tell of sorrow, they tell of experience, of wisdom. If given the task to talk about Genji, he'd surely find a story about him for each of his scars, which he'd recount like a long-lost fairy tale, his voice full of wonder. 

 

A soft sound pulls the omnic out of his thoughts, coming from the exact person he'd been thinking about. Genji stirs beside him, rubbing his eyes. Slowly he opens his eyes, a big smile plastering his face as he sees his partner. Iris take him ― Zenyatta could spend a lifetime admiring this smile. In moments like these Zenyatta understands what 'having butterflies in your stomach' means, because the omnic equivalent to that is what he's feeling right now.

 

"Good morning, my beautiful dragon king," he announces, his voice full of adoration. 

The cyborg pauses for a moment, a quiet hum coming out of him as he answers in a sleepy voice. "Good morning…"

"Mm," Zenyatta hums and moves closer to Genji then, leading to a soft, bashful laughter from the other. "I am glad I am your dragon's hoard."

"Zenyattaaa―" A slight blush adores his cheeks as he watches the omnic. "You are incorrigible." Still, he leans in, pressing one butterfly kiss after another across the silver-gold faceplate.

The two lie like this together for several moments, kissing softly under the warm bed sheets, until Genji pulls away.

"You know," he starts, grin evident in his voice, "the dragon king may wants to give his cherished one a special name, too."

"Oh! What do you propose then, dragon king?"

Genji shifts and lays down on top of him, letting his gaze wander to the window behind them as he thinks about a fitting nickname.

"Hmm... love of my life could be something, but that sounds a bit too unoriginal and cheesy... Sweetheart is definitely too cheesy. Hm..." He hums and thinks further. He runs his hands over the omnics chest, letting the inviting warmth of his inner core sip through him. After several moments of stillness between them, suddenly, Genji starts laughing loudly, earning a startled noise from the other.

“What about…” Genji pulls himself up into a sitting position, his groin resting on his boyfriend’s. Looking straight at Zenyatta, he tries to give his best impression of a seductive smirk without falling into laughter again. "My hard drive?"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he snorts and starts laughing again, and this time Zenyatta joins his laughter.

"By the Iris, no!" He pushes the cyborg away from him, making him flop down next to him, both still deep in laughter. "Genji, you are _impossible_. I am leaving."

"No! Please don't leave," the cyborg half whines, half laughs. "I am sorry!"

"How can you be sorry? You are still laughing!"

"Yeah, you are too!" Genji retorts and clears his throat, slowly coming down from his laughter. "I guess I'll just stick to your long, unique name. It's a beautiful name after all and it would be a shame would I not use it."

Zenyatta places his forehead against Genji's as response, his version of a kiss. "Thank you, Genji… I mean, thank you, my sweet, little dragon king.”

Softly Genji kisses him back and pulls the covers over them again. 

 

They've got all the time in the world to get up, after all.


End file.
